


a beautiful morning to fall in love

by spopoons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spopoons/pseuds/spopoons
Summary: “I love you,” Kara said into Lena’s belly button.“Come up here and say that to my face,” Lena grinned.So Kara did.





	a beautiful morning to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> unedited drivel i wrote at 2 am.
> 
> follow me on my newly created twitter: @spopoons

In their exhaustion, they had forgotten to close the shades before stumbling into bed.

Lena, with her weak human senses and affinity for burying her head into Kara’s neck, didn’t have the honor of the rising sun beaming directly into her eyes like Kara did. Flinging her arm across her eyes in an effort to thwart the yellow rays, Kara sighed, knowing already it was futile. Though she got her powers from the yellow sun, now she wanted nothing more than to be able to ignore the burst of energy it gave her. Her limbs were relaxed, her body warm against Lena, and Lena’s gentle breathing was soothing in a way Kara had never experienced before.

The flush of affection Kara felt suddenly made the sun rays feel almost useless. If Kara could harness the way Lena made her feel - loved, safe, trusted - Kara could fist Kryptonite in both hands with no problem.

Dreading having to move, but motivating herself with the thought of surprising Lena with a fresh cup of coffee in bed, Kara carefully pulled her arm from under the soft weight of Lena’s body. Lena smacked her lips and turned away from Kara, but otherwise was undisturbed, dreaming deeply.

Relieved she hadn’t woken the sleeping beauty, Kara stepped carefully into her kitchen, carefully moving around to get mugs and start the coffee machine. 6 am was a wonderful time to be awake, and she and Lena often stood in front of Kara’s large windows to watch the city wake, but now Kara wanted Lena to enjoy some well-deserved sleep.

Though the Daxamite invasion had been months ago, LCorp was still working to fix much of the infrastructure that had been destroyed and had been operating many homeless shelters and food banks and clinics for the ravaged citizens of National City- human and alien alike. Lena would never say it of course, but she was working herself to the bone. Kara helped, both as reporter Kara Danvers and as Supergirl, and her Kryptonian biology gave her an edge over Lena’s human needs and shortcomings, but still Lena seemed to be doing three times as much as Kara herself.

Kara couldn’t have been prouder. Supergirl had given an interview in which, with her chest puffed out, she called Lena a ‘saint’ and said, “Ms Luthor will singlehandedly bring National City back to its former glory,” that had had news outlets tripping over themselves to sing Lena’s praises to gain Supergirl’s favor. When Snapper had told Kara to get an inclusive with the ‘saint’ herself, Kara could have sworn she saw James smile and shake his head.

Now, however, all the work was starting to catch up with her. Lena hadn’t climbed into bed until 2 am, Kara already in her pajamas with her glasses perched on her nose, reading over a puff piece she was working on, and within seconds Lena was snoring softly. Kara had had to undress her and pull the covers over her, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her head, before turning off the light and joining her in sleep.

Lena had always had an abysmal sleeping schedule the entire time Kara had known her. Sleeping maybe three or four hours a night, and then awake at dawn, ready to try and save the world. Kara wondered who had the bigger hero complex between them. At least Kara took off the suit. Lena was never anyone except herself.

The steady drip of the coffee maker was the only sound in the apartment, but Kara could hear the noises of the city clear as day. People getting ready for work and school, babies crying, honking at traffic that had already built up. 

Kara loved this city, and yet, there was still the niggling feeling in the back of her head that thought, none of you deserve Lena. No one worked harder, no one had a better heart, no one was as smart or pretty or funny as Lena was; it was only recently that Lena started watching the news, as before they had dragged her name through the mud almost constantly for the sins of her family. Kara still remembered their first ‘date’ at Noonan’s, after Lillian had been arrested, where Lena wouldn’t look up from her turkey club, as everyone there had glared at her and whispered nasty things behind her back. Kara had gripped the table so hard she almost crushed it into dust, willing herself to calm down so she didn’t lazer beam everyone in the restaurant. 

Now you love her, Kara thought bitterly. After I told you too.

Trying to push the negative feelings away, not wanting to ruin the beautiful morning, Kara poured two mugs full of coffee, keeping one black, and pouring copious amounts of sugar and creamer into another.

Sneaking a peek around the door before she stepped into the bedroom, Kara wasn’t surprised to see Lena sitting up, arms wrapped around her drawn up knees like a child. The smell of the coffee had definitely woken her, and Kara almost missed the chance to wake Lena with soft kisses and gentle touches. 

“Good morning, baby,” Kara said softly, watching the pleased flush start at the top of Lena’s exposed chest and work its way up to the top of her neck.

“Good morning,” Lena echoed, already reaching out to grab her coffee, the sheet wrapped around her loosely falling all the way to her waist now.

Kara appreciated the view for a second, moving her gaze lazily over the exposed flesh of Lena’s chest and soft stomach, handing the black coffee over, and taking a seat further down the bed.

Steadily, Kara could feel the warmth of arousal start in her stomach, and with the way Lena stared at Kara, she knew Lena was feeling it as well. Happy, Kara took a big sip, mind already planning all the ways she could push Lena down and have her way with her. A lazy Saturday in bed sounded so perfect Kara could cry.

Kara moved closer, pressing her knees against Lena’s shins, leaning forward to press a coffee warmed kiss to Lena’s own knee. Lena’s smile bloomed prettily over her face, and Kara couldn’t resist kissing the slightly chapped lips once softly, Lena pressing back chastely.

A kiss so perfect Kara almost thought she didn’t deserve it. 

The early morning rays were still striping the bed, and when Kara pulled away, probably to take another swig of coffee, she was struck dumb by the radiant glow around Lena, whose furrowed brow as she concentrated on her coffee was somehow the cutest and sexiest thing Kara had ever seen.

Kara tried to be patient, she really did. But Lena’s slow moving human body and need to wait for the coffee to cool was killing her. She needed Lena now, she realized, or she would die - well, not really, but she felt like it. 

Putting her mug down, Kara inched infinitesimally closer, seeking Lena’s warmth like a sunflower moving to face the sun’s rays. Lena pretended not to notice; her eyes however, followed Kara’s every move, and Kara knew she had Lena’s full attention.

“You know,” Kara whispered, bowing her head to speak into Lena’s ear, lips brushing against the delicate lobe with every syllable, “it’s been awhile since we had a...”

“Morning quickie?” Lena supplied. Kara could hear the slight catch of her chapped lips sticking together, the weirdest sound Kara could remember getting turned on by.

Kara grinned smugly. “I wasn’t planning on being quick.”

Lena chuckled and groaned in rapid succession, and Kara knew she could take the coffee from Lena with no protests, so she did.

One of Kara’s hands came up and grabbed Lena’s jaw, bringing her face right up to Kara’s, kissing distance, but not touching. The slight display of strength had Lena’s eyes widening slightly, her mouth opening in a quick gasp.

Kara wondered how rough she could be. The thought made her tremble, and Kara could see the same thought pass through Lena’s mind, causing Lena’s breath to stutter.

“On your stomach,” Kara husked out, not a demand but knowing Lena would follow her every command obediently. 

And she did, turning, freeing her jaw from Kara’s grasp, and laying flat on the bed, toes pointing downwards. Her thighs were pressed together, and Kara clucked her tongue. “Ah, ah,” she scolded gently, taking one thigh and spreading Lena’s legs with no effort at all.  
Situating herself on her knees between Lena’s spread legs, Kara gently pried Lena open, watching the clench of Lena’s asshole as she was exposed to the air. “Up,” Kara drawled, trailing a finger from the base of Lena’s spine and down, down, down. 

Lena shuddered so beautifully, eagerly bring herself onto her knees, so that now Kara had the flush of her pink slit in view as well. She wasn't that wet already, which didn’t disappoint Kara too much, After all, that was most of the fun. “What should I do with you?” Kara asked conversationally.

Shaking her head, dark hair flowing wonderfully around her shoulders and back, Lena whimpered but didn’t respond. Kara gave her a second, then brought a rough hand smacking down on Lena’s ass, hard enough to reverberate around the room but not enough to leave a mark. The hiss of breath between Lena’s clenched teeth was like music. “I said,” Kara said sweetly, “what should I do with you?” And she punctuated the end of the question with a softer smack.

“Oh,” Lena gasped. Her head was pressed into the pillow, but Kara heard her every word like it was said straight into her ear. “Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want,” Kara repeated slowly. She dragged a hand from Lena’s ass up her back, grabbing the base of Lena’s head, fisting the hair there, and just the barest amount of force had Lena tilting her head completely back, the tendons in her long pale neck throbbing. Kara’s other hand pressed two fingers flat onto Lena’s cunt, feeling the growing slickness there. 

Lena shifted, trying to get the fingers to go inside, but Kara moved before she could get any sort of relief. “You said whatever I want,” Kara reminded her. “I don’t want to fuck you yet.”

The whine from Lena made Kara’s toes curl up in pleasure. 

“What...” Lena swallowed, Kara watching her neck bob with the effort, ”what do you want?” 

Kara pretended to think, tapping her fingers against Lena’s ass cheek. Feeling particularly mean, Kara leaned forward to press a kiss between Lena’s spread cheeks, knowing that Lena loved, for lack of a better phrase, when Kara ate her ass, but Kara didn’t do anything else, just one swift kiss and then pulling back. There had been no time to prep for that, and while Kara was in a mood, so to speak, she was also conscious of the rules they had set. 

Lena had tensed and relaxed with the kiss, letting out a short laugh. “Not now,” she groaned, lips lifting up in a quick smile. Kara felt pleased that her teasing was well-received, breaking the almost dominating persona she had adopted in the last few moments.

“No, not now,” Kara agreed, the ‘later’ going unsaid between them. 

Kara released Lena’s hair, needing the hand for what she was going to do.  
Holding Lena’s waist with one hand, she brought the other back to slip through the now soaked folds of Lena’s cunt, brushing against the dark curly hairs there, reveling in the sweet sigh of absolute pleasure that Lena let out. Kara’s nimble fingers pressed against her clit, not needing to look to find it, knowing Lena so intimately after their months together. Kara couldn’t help pressing another kiss at the base of Lena’s spine, loving the feel of soft porcelain skin against her lips, turning her head so she could rub her cheek there too.

“Stop nuzzling and fuck me,” Lena slurred, moving her hips back, rutting against the fingers pressed against her.

Kara chuckled, murmuring, “Of course, baby,” before sliding in deeply, curving her fingers just so inside Lena, feeling the warmth and tightness of Lena’s cunt. 

Lena’s back arched immediately, and she groaned deeply. Kara heard the almost silent “oh” that left Lena’s slightly opened mouth, and Kara moved her fingers slightly out, before smashing back in. The abrupt change of pace took Lena by surprise and she cursed loudly, clenching around Kara.

Kara knew by now exactly how rough was just the right amount to get Lena to come quickly, panting and sweating and yelling obscenities so loudly it was a miracle they hadn’t had the cops called on them yet. She worked her way up to it, doing scissoring motions with her fingers to loosen Lena up, quick thrusts followed by slow, deep ones, keeping Lena guessing what would come next.

“Gorgeous,” Kara found herself whispering to the arch of Lena’s back, the curve of her ass, the slight sheen of sweat. Taking Lena from behind was always a joy, slightly dirty and fun, but Kara found herself wishing she could see Lena’s face as she came.

So she stopped.

“Fuck you!” Lena snarled, turning her head to look Kara in the eyes. Kara’s innocent smile did nothing to quell the fire in those eyes, so Kara quickly pressed Lena onto her back, whispering platitudes as she kissed down Lena’s stomach.

“Sorry.” Kara bit into the fleshy part of Lena’s inside thigh. “I needed to...” Kara trailed off, choosing instead to lick a broad stripe through Lena’s cunt, Lena’s hand shooting down to tangle Kara’s soft hair into her grasp.

“Oh, no,” Lena apologized, flustered, “I’m sorry for cursing.”

Kara accepted the apology by burying her face eagerly into Lena’s slick. It was pink and swollen from being well fucked, wet and glistening. It was just...Kara was just having a swell time. Lena’s thighs clamped with a strength that would have worried Kara if she weren’t superhuman, and the hand in her hair was almost pulling hard enough to hurt. Nothing was a bigger ego boost than Lena Luthor losing control because of your mouth, your fingers. 

Wanting nothing more than to give Lena want she wanted, what she had earned, Kara brought a hand up and entered Lena with two fingers, feeling and hearing the responding groan, and Kara thought Lena could take more fingers, easily, so she entered with a third on a hard thrust.

Lena came. Hard. 

Even though it had taken almost no effort on Kara’s part, she found herself taking sympathy gasps of air with Lena, leaving little marks all over Lena’s thighs and stomach as she waited for Lena’s to catch her breath.

Finally, Lena said, “You amaze me.”

Kara knew that statement had nothing to do with the orgasm; her answering giggle made Lena smile too. 

“I love you,” Kara said into Lena’s belly button.

“Come up here and say that to my face,” Lena grinned.

So Kara did.


End file.
